


Malec One-shots (Requests open)

by Idiotwithatardis



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angel Alec Lightwood, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Imagines, Jealous Alec, Jealous Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec, Never Have I Ever, Possessive Alec, Possessive Magnus Bane, Pranks, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Truth or Dare, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: Here is my first one shot book,  a collection of one shots written by me.I take requests here or on my tumblr page which you can find on my profile.Please comment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first one-shot.  
> Angel alec having a dilemma about how to tell magnus might follow up.  
> Please comment on what you want next  
> No hate

Alec stared up at the ceiling, his angel wings spread under him on the bed. They had been stiff earlier and he decided to stretch them out.

He was suddenly filled with guilt when he rembered that he still needed to let magnus know about him being a actual angel but how in the angels name was he supposed to tell magnus this.

"Alexander" Magnus voice rang out  
Shit what was he suppose to do he quickly folded his wings away before magnus could come in to the bedroom they had recently started sharing, much to the displeasure of Alec's parents.

"Alexander darling I missed you today you haven't been answering my Texts"  
"Yeah-h sorr-y about tha- tha-t" damn his stutter a year of being together and he still stuttered when he was nervous   
"Angel are you okay, your stuttering darling"

Angel how ridiculous, magnus thought it was just a nickname if he only knew   
"I'm fine see no stutter all good, I'm going to start making dinner."  
Alec rushed past magnus and out the bedroom into the kitchen and started to make some pasta. This was ridiculous he should just tell magnus

But the voice in the back of his head was telling him it was a bad idea what if he felt betrayed that Alec had lied to him this long or worse told Alec's parents.

"Alexander are you sure your alright you seem very nervous and tense"  
"Yeah just a bad day at institute, nothing to worry about" Alec turned around and pressed a kiss to Magnus forehead  
"Ok darling if you say so, I don't know about you but I need a drink". Magnus turned around and headed to make a cocktail.  
Alec smiled 

Tomorrow I'll tell him tomorrow.


	2. Angel Alec Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a part 2 for angel Alec.  
> Hope you like please leave kudos and comment.  
> No hate please.

Alec was in his and Magnus's shared kitchen cooking and trying to think of a way to tell magnus that he was an angel.

Hey Magnus remember how we thought I was a shadowhunter turns out I'm actually an angel, yeah you heard me right an angel complete with wings. So anyway how was your day. How in the angels name was he suppose to do this, hell he couldn't even tell his family he was gay.

'Ding'

Alec's thoughts were interrupted by his phone, when he checked it he saw that Magnus had texted him.  
"Hey darling I'm sorry but I'm still with a client and I'll be home later xx"  
Well at least that was one problem solved for now at least.

//Institute//

"Magnus as much as I enjoy the surprise vist, didn't Alec say yous had a dinner date" Izzy stared down Magnus with a suspicious look,  
"Izzy, I'm having some... Issues with Alexander and I could really use some help"  
"What kind of... Issues" Izzy replied smirking  
"Not anything like that get your mind out of the gutter"  
He replied sending a glare.

Magnus knew that if Alexander was here he'd be bright red.  
"He's been more nervous, agitated like he's hiding things. He runs off on what he says is shadowhunter business but when I ask Jace he says nothing has come up for weeks!" at the end of his mini speech magnus collapses on to the chair with a small dramatic huff.

Izzy took a seat opposite magnus and touched his shoulder gently.  
"Talk to him Magnus, come on this is Alec."  
Magnus nodded in agreement. He and Alexander have had issues before and have gotten through them, why not this.  
"Thank, you Isabelle I will" and with a rather dramatic flourish magnus created a portal back to the loft to his Alexander.


	3. Angel Alec Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the final part to the angel Alec series.  
> Leave comments and kudos but please no hate.

//Magnus Loft//  
Alec was standing in their shared bedroom with his wings out when he heard the sound of a portal being opened and Magnus's voice coming through.

"Alexander, darling where are yo---"  
"Magnus" Alec shot round not realising that he still has his wings out on display, when he notice Magnus staring he quickly tucked them and ducked his head in shame.

"Alexander darling what's this about"  
"I think we might need to talk" Alec replied not lifting hid head to meet Magnus's eyes, scared by would find disgust in them.  
Magnus slowly nodded his head not that Alec would see and went to take a seat on the bed next to his Alexander.

"I'm an angel" Alec muttered slowly raising his head to meet Magnus's eyes. Expecting to find disgust all he saw was love and happiness.  
"Alexander, is this the reason you have been so distant lately. You were scared of what I would think"  
Alec nodded his head still not believing how well Magnus was taking this.

"I was scared how you would react I haven't ever told anyone this and I didn't want to lose you"   
"Alexander you can never lose me but if your an angel doesn't that make your family angels too"  
"It'd hard to explain but it's easier to show you"

Show me Magnus thought what does he mean. Magnus's thoughts were interrupted by Alexander gently placing his hands on the sides of his face.

"Where are we" Magnus questioned after Alexander touched his face his vision faded for a moment before coming into focus at would looked a house in the country.  
"This is my real home heaven, well a part of heaven. When I was born my family were fighting a war and to protect me sent me down to earth but when I turned 14 and the war was long over I met my real sister Cara who explained everything"

Alec took a deep breath and turned to face Magnus to try and figure out how he was taking all of this.   
"Alexander I understand but why are you only telling me now, why at all"  
"Whenever I'm around you my true angel form trys to come out, because of how I feel about you and how I love you. I wanted to tell you instead of you finding out by accident" Alec had started staring at the floor again.

"Alexander that Is the most romantic thing you have ever told me, I love you too"  
Magnus pulled Alec down for a kiss before the world before him started to fade back into their loft  
"Would you show me you true angel for but if you don't want to that's fine I trust you"

Alec took another deep breath "I'll show you" he whispered.  
And right before Magnus Alecs eyes shifted to an amazing purple colour and his wings slowly unfolded. They were white with purple tips and were beautiful.

"Alexander you are the most beautiful angel, my angel"  
Alec looked into magnus eyes and starting kissing how as his wings curled around them.  
"Alexander if this will be happening more often I do approve" Magnus purred.

"I love you Magnus"  
"And I love you my sweet angel Alexander"

//End//


	4. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is magnus Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.  
> Please comment and leave kudos but no hate.

Alec was sitting on his couch with chairman meow sitting on his lap purring away as Alec petted him and watched doctor who (something Simon has gotten him into about a month ago)

"Alexander darling, I've missed you"  
Alec was so caught up with chairman and doctor who he hadn't even noticed Magnus had come in of course he wasn't going to tell his boyfriend.  
"Magnus hey" Alec had noticed what Magnus had redone his hair with blue highlights to match his sparkly blue jeans.

It was only when Magnus started chuckling that he realised he was staring, he quickly started blushing and ducked his head.

"Like what you see darling" Magnus purred bending down to reach Alec who was sitting on the couch. chairman who was recently in Alec's lap jumped ofd in search of food and Magnus took the opportunity to kiss Alec.

"Oh I see someone has missed me too" Alec's blush had increased and he started to avoid looking at Magnus. "Don't take this the wrong way Alexander as much a I love the blush you don't have to be embarrassed about missing me"

"I missed you so much Magnus" Alec replied slowly looking up to meet Magnus's cat eyes and gave a small gasp. But just as Magnus reached down to grab Alec's shirt and pull him in for another kiss, he and Alec heard a small meow and saw that chairman meow had jumped back on the couch and was now kneading into Alec and demanding his attention.

"Sorry Mags I should probably go feed chairman" and with that he picked chairman up and started petting him and carried him into the kitchen. Damn mags meant there was no choice of them returning to there recent activities.

It may of just been his imagination but he swears he saw chairmen smirking as Alec walked away.

Not that he was jealous though.


	5. Koala bear Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's in a bit of a clingy mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy

At a first glance nobody would assume that Alec lightwood was clingy.  
His stone cold expression and body language, his anti social behaviour and obvious dislike of almost everybody on the planet(except a few special people of course) he seems like the worst example of a clingy person.  
Hell his whole being screamed back off or I'll bite.

Even Magnus thought that Alec would be quite distant and hard to lure in to hugs and cuddle time but as Magnus soon found out Alec was the like a giant cuddle bear ( or as Magnus called him his Koala bear).

///

It all happen when Magnus was feeling particular down one afternoon. He was sitting on the bedroom floor looking through old photographs and imagining that one day his Alexander would join them,  
When suddenly he was picked up from behind by his boyfriend bridal style and carried back into their shared living room and put on the couch.

"Alexander darling where are you going" Magnus called out after Alec started walking back into the bedroom.  
He didn't get an answer but he did get to see Alec coming back out with pillows, blankets and a duvet.

"I could tell your feeling sad, so how about we have a next top American model marathon and cuddle"  
Magnus swore his heart stopped beating at the smile Alec gave him when he put down the blankets and pillows around them.

"That sounds amazing darling thank you"  
Alec sat down beside Magnus amongst the blankets and lent over to give magnus a short but sweet kiss that held too much emotion for words.

///

After that day Alec had become what Magnus referred to as his giant koala bear and would hug and cuddle Magnus at any point.

He was especially cute in the mornings when he could stay later with Magnus and lie in. he would sleeply mutter and mumble when Magnus tried to leave and grab him back for more morning cuddles.

These moments were Magnus's favourites no worry, magic or Jace. Just Magnus and his Koala bear Alec.


	6. Malec and Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see how Alec and Magnus would be with kids (not theirs)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter, please enjoy and tell what you think or if you want anything next.

Magnus loved babies and kids it was no secret. He was good with them as well, they just naturally seemed to like him and trust him but the issue was Magnus didn't think that Alec liked kids. Sure Alec was loving and caring towards Magnus and his family but that was about it, so one could see why Magnus assumed this but oh was he wrong.

Magnus was coming round the corner with Izzy and Jace talking about a magic issue they were currently having, some humans decided to play with a spell book they found and were now causing havoc all over the city. Magnus had been called in to help with the situation but he really only came in to see his Alexander who had had to leave early that morning for problems at the institute.   
"let's try and get this done quickly, i haven't seen Alexander all day and I've been dying to--" Magnus was interrupted by the sound of a crying and screaming baby.  
"I didn't know there was a baby at the institute, i thought most shadow hunter children weren't brought here until they were children" Magnus said a bit confused, he was sure Alec had told him that there were never any babies at the institute.  
"Oh that's Alice, Sarah's baby. Sarah was called in for her tactical skills but she had to bring Alice with her because her husband is away on a mission." 

They had started to get closer to the noise and Magnus realised it was coming from a training room. He could hear who he assumed to be Sarah trying to calm Alice but then he heard a soft male voice.  
When they looked in to the room trying to be quiet and unnoticed they saw one of the most unexpected and shocking scenes.  
Alec was standing in the training room with Sarah, Sarah had just given Alec Alice and she had almost instantly stopped crying.

"Shush shush shush, it's okay I've got you, your just feeling a bit fussy aren't you. Yeah shush that's it sleepy time" Alec had gently stated rocking Alice and she started to sleep in his arms.  
Magnus could of sworn his heart stopped beating at the beautiful scene in front of him, he couldn't believe how good his Alexander was with kids.  
"Thanks so much Alec, i have been trying to get her down for ages." Sarah told Alec  
"It's fine, no big deal. You know where to find me if you need help again" Alec slowly passed Alice back to her mother without waking her and walked Sarah out of the room.

"Wow , i never would of thought Alec was that good with kids. He's like a frickin wizard" Jace said shocked obvious on his face and in his voice.  
"Well he did raise max since he was born, so i suppose he learnt from that" Izzy replied shrugging her shoulders "Should we get back tot the matter at hand and deal with some idiot mundanes"  
"Of course Isabelle lead the way" Magnus said but his voice was distance as his thoughts were still on how adorable and amzign Alec was with the baby.

///

Once Magnus was finished helping Jace and Izzy he began walking to Alec's room were he thought he would be, since Jace told him he had just returned from a meeting. He had expected to find Alec slumped face down on his bed like he had be many times before after meetings.  
But he was greeted by the sight of Alec holding Alice to his chest, while singing very softly and quietly to her.  
"Hey Magnus" Alec said turning round to find Magnus staring at him in the doorway.  
"Hello Alexander what a wonderful sight, i would of never pegged you as a baby person"   
"and i never pegged you as the type of person to binge watch the entire show of supernatural" Alec replied with sassily  
"What can i say Jensen Ackles is hot" Magnus said smirking at the scowl on Alec's lips at his comment

Magnus walked over to Alec and gently kissed him on the lips. Alec started smiling at that as Magnus started to coo at the baby.  
At that moment Sarah walked through the door. "Thank you for looking after her while i got changed"  
"No problem" Alec replied handing Alice back over to her mother  
Sarah walked out the room with Alice and Magnus walked over and shut the door before beginning to kiss Alec on the lips

"Someones eager" Alec commented smirking  
"Oh shut up and kiss me"  
Lets just say they didn't come out for quite a while.


	7. Alec's Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody thought Alec talked to anyone outside of Magnus and his small circle of friends, apparently he does.

"Hey Magnus. Thanks for inviting Cara over"  
"No problem Alexander darling she's your friend, we should all get to know her"  
Today was the day Magnus had invited over one of Alec's other shadowhunter friends.  
magnus thought back to the time when he first met Cara and how they didn't like each other in the beginning. 

///

"Isabelle could you tell me where Alec is, he was suppose to finish early" Magnus said a frown settling on his features, this was the fifth time Alec promised he would finish early and had forgotten. Enough was enough.  
"He's in the training room with the new shadowhunter" Izzy replied taking her eyes off of the latest mission report she was reading over.  
"New shadowhunter ? " i wonder why Alec hasn't told me about them.  
"Yeah she's really pretty and her and Alec seem pretty chummy"  
"Thank you Isabelle that will be all" Magnus walked away in search of Alec, thinking of reasons why Alec wouldn't have told him about this new "pretty" shadowhunter.

///

It was took Magnus about 10 minutes to finally tracked down which training room Alec was in and he was slightly annoyed.  
"Your getting slow Alec". That must be the new shadowhunter, Magnus thought.  
"Ha, you wish. I'm just getting started". Did Alec really just laugh his real, honest laugh not the fake one he uses around other people.  
"Oh come on you've got to admit, you're getting slack. Could it be because there's some other focus in your life Alec"  
"Whatever do you mean Cara". So 'the mystery shadowhunter's name  
"I mean you've put your focus in another person, a man" "How the hell do you know that" "I have my sources Alec --- there's another Heartbeat" There's no way she could hear his heartbe--

Suddenly Magnus was pushed up against a wall a blade held to his throat digging in a little. "Who the hell are you and why were you listening in to our conversation" Alec suddenly came rushing up and pulled Cara away. "No Cara stop, he's my boyfriend" Cara pulled the knife away and Magnus slumped down the wall, taking in big gulps of air trying to recuperate.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Cara" Magnus said slightly out of breath. 

///

After that moment Magnus realised how big of a factor Cara was in Alec's life.  
He remebers the time he got "the talk" from Cara.

///

"Magnus hey, wait up" Magnus stopped walking and turned around to face Cara. They hadn't really gotten along, it was obvious Cara didn't trust or like him. "What can I do for you Cara" Magnus forced a small smile on his face and tried be civil. "I just wanted to tell you that I don't not like you" Magnus is trying to hide his shock, as this confession came out of no where. "I was talking to Alec and he told me you thought I didn't like you but it's just I'm very protective of Alec and didn't want you to hurt him" "Thank you Cara I promise I will look after him" Magnus gave a genuine smile and Cara returned a bright smile and walked off.

///

That had been a month ago and now Cara and him were good friends, which is the reason he was hosting this dinner. Magnus was glad Alec had a good friend like Cara, And Cara was glad Alec had a good boyfriend like Magnus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked the latest instalment.


	8. Malec Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who know Malec could fluently speak other languages

They had been called in for a mission and that unfortunately meant that Alec was pulled away from date time with Magnus. Magnus decided he would not be ditched for the third time this week and tagged along to the institute.

When they arrived Magnus saw what he recognised as another warlock from her bright purple eyes and back facial tattoo.  
"tolong beritahu saya mengapa saya dibawa masuk hari ini" the warlock said in a language none of the Shadowhunters understood.  
"We found spell books that valentine has been using and tracked them down to her but no one can understand her" Izzy said looking to Magnus for some help.  
"tolong izinkan saya menerjemahkan untuk para pemburu bayangan" Magnus said smoothly   
"Akhirnya seseorang yang berbicara bahasa indonesia, terjemahkan" the other warlock replied, seeming impressed.  
Magnus gave a small nod to Izzy and smiled.  
"Looks like we found a translator" Jace said

///

It had been a week since that and everyone was still impressed that Magnus spoke so many languages. It seemed everyone could. Izzy and Jace both spoke French, Clary and Simon both spoke German and Raphael and Magnus could speak a multitude of languages. Nobody thought Alec could speak anything other than English and sarcasm. Not until a couple days later 

///

They were all at Jade Wolf investigating a demon attack possibly organised by valentine except they couldn't be sure as their only witness wasn't speaking.

Alec had finally arrived later than Magnus and the rest because he was dealing with a situation at the institute. When Izzy explained the situation.  
"Can I try something" everyone nodded doubting he could get anything out of what they assumed was a scared girl.

/Hello my name is Alec, can you sign/ Alec signed to the girl think she was mute or deaf.  
/Yes I can, are you a shadowhunter/ she signed back   
/Yes I need you to explain what happened so we can help you/ Alec gestured to the rest of the group.  
"How come I didn't know you could sign" Izzy said in disbelief  
/Ok I can tell you what Happened/ the girl signed back 

After Alec had got all the information he told her that she would be staying with lukes pack. He gave her pen and paper so she could write what she wanted to say.  
"Alexander why didn't you tell me you could sign" Magnus said walking up to Alec.  
"I never thought it was that important" Alec replied   
"Oh but I'm very impressed, should I show you how much I'm impressed" Magnus purred  
Alec didn't speak only nodded and went slightly pink.

When Alec and Magnus were next at the institute Alec would occasionally sign and Magnus would speak Indonesian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Indonesian is wrong I don't speak it so I had to use Google Translate.  
> comment if you like and leave kudos.
> 
> tolong beritahu saya mengapa saya dibawa masuk hari ini - would someone please tell me why i have been brought in today.
> 
> tolong izinkan saya menerjemahkan untuk para pemburu bayangan -please allow me to translate for the shadowhunters
> 
> Akhirnya seseorang yang berbicara bahasa indonesia, terjemahkan -finally someone who speaks indonesian, translate away


	9. Alec and Magnus secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry i haven't updated i hope you like this update, there is a bigger one coming soon and please check out my other story i have started writing. As always leave Kudos and Comment if you like.

Alec wasn't really sure why Magnus had invited everyone over but they were here and their was very little (except sulk) he could do about it. At least they had the decency to bring pizza, maybe this wasn't so bad.  
Izzy and Clary and Jace were all sitting on one couch with Clary and Jace cuddled up to each other, Simon and Raphael on an armchair together with Simon practically on Raphaels   
lap and Magnus and Alec cuddling on the other couch.  
"I have an idea of what we could do, it's a game me and Raph invented called truth or truth" Magnus said sitting up a bit better on the couch.  
"Oh god no" Raphael muttered into Simon's shoulder  
"Okay what is it" Izzy asked feeling intriguied  
"It's where everyone takes a truth potion and one person asks the group a question who ever gives the best answer doesn't have to take a shot , everyone else does" Magnus explained.  
"Of course it involves drinking" Alec muttered but was ignored by Magnus  
"Okay that sounds cool , everyone in" Jace said  
there were murmurs of agreement and one of disagreement but Alec's opinion was already lost.

After everyone had taken the disgusting truth potion which resulted in Simon almost vomiting all over Magnus fluffy rug they were ready to start playing.  
"I'll asks first who here has kissed someone of the opposite gender" Jace asked while Magnus conjured up shots.  
"Me" Came from almost everyone except Izzy and Clary until everyone heard a quiet "Me" from Clary.  
"What, when, who" Almost everyone asked except Alec who was completely uninterested.  
"What can i say I've experimented" Clary said smirking while everyone took a shot.

"My turn" Simon shouted  
"Actually it was mine but go ahead" Raphael pointed out  
"Okay, what is the craziest thing you've done on vacation"  
Everyone had stores except Jace, Izzy and Alec because the only place they had ever gone on holiday was, was to Idris when they were kids.  
"I kissed a girl" Clary said   
"I was very drunk and jumped into a fountain, yelling i'm a shark" Raphael said looking very embarrassed, while Magnus laughed his head off  
"I was camping and walked into the wrong tent and step on someone while they were sleeping and they screamed and woke everyone else up" Simon stated  
"Not so much crazy as weird but alright, Magnus" Jace butted in  
"I got banned from Peru" Magnus said, knowing he'd won from every ones shocked faces, including Alec  
"How" Clary asked  
"That is a story for another time now drink"

Several rounds and embarrassing secrets later, everyone had shocked the others except from Alec who had barely given up any secrets. Everyone came up with a plan to try and get him to tell them something embarrassing.  
"Okay whats everyone biggest secret" Jace asked smirking  
"I used to want to be a ballerina when i grew up" Clary said  
"I thought i would get super powers when i grew up and try to fly by jumping of my garden shed." Simon said, cheeks red  
"I have a small art galary in Scotland" Magnus said  
"I used to sneak out of the institute and go to concerts" Izzy said  
"When i first saw Clary i knew i wanted to marry her" Jace said blushing and ducking his head  
Everyone look at Raphael to find him smirking because he thought he had won  
"The time i jumped into a fountain wasn't the first time but it was the first time i had done it drunk"Raphael said smirking like he won, which everyone thought he had. Everyone looked shocked at the thought of Raphael jumping into a fountain willingly and sober.  
But everyone's Jaws dropped when they heard Alec say   
"I have a doctorate degree from Harvard university"  
"What!" everyone yelled in practical unison  
"When" Izzy asked  
"When i was 16 i asked if i could do studying online for a university, because of my knowledge and IQ i finished the course and got my PhD in 3 years"  
"So your official title is Dr Lightwood" said Simon in shock  
"Yep" Alec replied smirking  
"Everyone out" Magnus yelled unexpectedly shocking everyone as they were pushed out  
"So doctor Lightwood" Magnus purred as walked back over to the couch to kiss Alec.


	10. Jealous Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this will be a 2 part. Magnus wasn't jealous no matter what Izzy, Jace or Clary said he just kinda wanted to rip Jeremy apart piece by piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update, this will have 2 parts jealous Magnus and jealous Alec. If you like my writing please comment and leave Kudos, i have also started a new book please check it out.

Magnus was not jealous he didn't care what Izzy or Jace or Clary or anyone else had said. Alec was his own person and he didn't care who he hung out with or if that person happened to keep making him laugh and kept touching his arm. No, not jealous.  
The man that Magnus was not jealous of was a shadowhunter who had been transferred to the institute temporarily and who happened to be great friends with his Alexander.

///At the institute///

"I don't like him either"  
"What" Magnus asked turning to Izzy in surprise  
"The new guy, Jeremy i don't like him either"  
"I don't mind him" Magnus said drawing his gaze back to where Alec and Jeremy were laughing and talking.  
"Sure you don't" Izzy patted his shoulder and walked off to find Clary for training

///

So you've been glaring for a while now" Izzy said coming to comment on Magnus behaviour.  
"I'm not glaring, i'm just annoyed about these reports" Magnus said quickly turning away from Alexander and putting on a smile  
"Those reports are from last year, stop trying to fool me Magnus" Izzy took the reports away from him and look him in the eyes  
"It's okay to be jealous Magnus, hell i would be just talk to him" Izzy said with a sympathetic look.  
"But-"  
"Talk to him" and with that Izzy walked off to God knows where.

"Alexander darling i was hoping we could go to lunch" Magnus had managed to catch Alec coming out of the training room  
"Yeah, sorry i promised Jer i'd go with him" Alec looked guilty  
Magnus heart tightened at the nickname looked like Alec didn't need him anymore.  
"No, it's OK. I'll see you at home" Magnus turned to walk away ignoring Alec's weak protests.

///Magnus's Loft///

"Magnus, I'm home" Alec dropped his stuff and walked into the living room to find Magnus sitting on the couch.  
"Hello, Alec" Magnus got up from the couch  
Alec that meant he was really upset.  
"I need to talk to you about Jeremy" Alec followed Magnus into the kitchen  
"What about him" Magnus voice went cold at the mention of his name.  
"I want to have him over, so everyone can get to know him better and so you know there's nothing to be jealous of"  
"Fine Alexander if you wish" Magnus sighed  
"Thank you, i love you so much you know" Alec step forward and kissed Magnus  
"Why don't you show me pretty boy" Magnus purred pulling Alec down by his shirt.

///3 days later, at dinner///  
"So Jeremy, how are you finding New York" Magnus asks disinterested  
"Pretty good, Alec's been helping out a lot" Jeremy nudged Alec and smiled  
"So your pretty close friends" Izzy asks  
"Yeah, a couple years now" Jeremy replies coolly  
"Weird I've never heard anything about you" Magnus says not even hiding his dislike

"Really, I've heard plenty about you" Jeremy comments while Alec gains a light blush  
"Do tell" Magnus says suddenly interested  
"Oh dear god he never shuts up, Magnus is so pretty and oh i love him so much" Jeremy says in a voice  
"I think that's enough now" Alec practically shouts, blushing furiously  
"Oh now i'm interested" Magnus says loving Alec's blush

Maybe Jeremy wasn't so bad after all.


	12. Requests

Hello, I know you probably all hate this but please send in any requests you have. I will do AU's and any other ideas you can come up with.

Please no smut though

As always stay amazing idiotwithatardis


	13. Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow been a while since i updated, please send in requests and comment and leave kudos

Alec know he was going to die in battle, in a fight of glory like he'd been taught. But no one had ever taught them how painful it was, the feeling of the darkness winning and taking over. He didn’t really care about the pain, pain he could deal with. Had done his whole life.  
No, he was mostly sad about Magnus. He'd never be able to see him again, touch him, kiss him, tell him he loved him. He would die here alone, un-noticed in an alley.

But before he slipped into the darkness he heard footsteps, then voices. But he picked out one voice in particular, Magnus. He focused on that voice, wanting to hear it one last time, he opened his eyes to look at him.  
"Alexander, darling that's it. Keep your eyes open focus on me" He said voice worried  
"I love you" Alec said, words slurred. Eyes drooping shut. Heavy with the weariness of life.  
"No, please. Don't leave me. I need you" Magnus begged, blue sparks running from his hands. The world turned black and the image of Magnus faded. At least he told him, saw him one last time.

Alec woke up in a bed, he opened his eyes wondering if this was heaven. It wasn't this was Magnus's loft, he heard footsteps and a door open. Magnus stepped into his view, he looks worried. Lips pulled into a frown but he relaxed when he saw Alec awake.  
"Alexander, how are you feeling" He asked gently, rushing over to his side.  
"Fine" Alec's voice was croaky, tired.  
"Amazingly so, knowing how close you came to death" Magnus said, anger evident in his voice.  
"Magnus, I’m okay" Alec tried to reassure him but it didn't work  
"You can't do that to me again Alexander, I can't handle that again." Magnus said getting up from the bed.  
"I'm a Shadowhunter Mags, there's always going to be a risk, it’s my job.” Alec tried to move but it was to painful  
“To what be killed, make me suffer” Magnus said, anger returning

Alec sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes. This was a common argument for them. They often thought over how Alec had accepted his death would be in battle with his fellow Shadowhunters but Magnus would fight it on every occasion.

“I can’t go through that again” Magnus said, near tears  
“So, do you want to break up” Alec snapped “Because I can’t stop its my job, my life”  
“Of course, I don’t want to break up you idiot. I need you to promise me you’ll be more careful.” Magnus begged  
“I promise, I promise to try and come home to you after every mission, to kiss you every morning and every night, to cherish our time together and love you for as long as I live” Alec said, words flowing with passion and love  
“Thank you” Magnus whispered, stepping forward to kiss Alec.  
“Always and forever” Alec said  
“Always and forever” Magnus repeated.


	14. Alec's Ex? Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello Allie, lovely to see you again," Lily smirked  
> "Hello pyscho bitch," Alec responded with his own smirk.  
> "Do you know each other," Clary asked confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have multiple parts, enjoy. Comment any requests you have.

"So, what’s up," Magnus asked walking up to Izzy.  
"I need some support, we have a clave representative coming in to inspect us," Izzy groaned.  
"Should I really be here, I mean we know what the clave is like," Magnus asked.  
"Don't worry, she specifically asked for the downworlders representatives to be here so she could meet them."  
"Well that's good at least."  
"Don't get your hopes up."

The attention was taken by a woman walking into the institute, she was around Izzy's age. Probably a year older, she wore dark eyeshadow and red lipstick. Her blond hair was styled and her outfit screamed authority. She walked in with a sense of power and immediately spotted Izzy walking over.  
"Are you Izzy Lightwood," The woman asked.  
"Yes, that's me, I assume your Lily McKay, from the clave."  
"That's me, it's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many brilliant things about you," Lily held out her hand for Izzy to shake. Izzy was surprised at her kindness, maybe she wasn't so bad.  
"And you must be the great Magnus bane, it's truly an honour," This surprised Izzy and Magnus even more.  
"It's a pleasure," Magnus replied.  
"Shall we start our tour of the institute," Izzy asked  
"Lets."

"You didn't," Izzy laughed.  
"Yep, pushed him right in there. Totally deserved it though."  
"That is one of the funniest things I have ever had the pleasure of hearing," Magnus said laughing as well.  
"Well, I try."

Izzy spotted Jace and Clary, she waved them over. "Jace, Clary. Meet Lily she’s the clave representative. She was just telling us the funny story about when she pushed her friend into a fountain," Izzy said still laughing  
"Wow really, that’s amazing," Clary said.  
"How are you enjoying your visit," Jace asked formally.  
"Oh, come now you don't have to be so formal. It's been a delight, I met the wonderful Izzy lightwood and the great Magnus Bane," Lily replied.  
"Sorry, you know you are a clave representative," Jace said smiling.  
"Yeah, we need more fun ones like me," Lily laughed.

Alec walked over when he saw Jace, they were starting training in a few minutes, "Jace, hey we got training."  
"Alexander where have you been all morning," Magnus said walking over, and giving Alec a kiss.  
"Sorry, had patrol."  
"Oh, Alec while you are hear let me introduce you to the lovely Lily McKay," Izzy said smiling.

"Hello Allie, lovely to see you again," Lily smirked  
"Hello pyscho bitch," Alec responded with his own smirk.  
"Do you know each other," Clary asked confused.  
"You could say that, we're actually quite close," Lily answered.  
"Yeah, I got to see you turn into the demon you are now," Alec fired at Lily.

"Alec, she's a clave representative," Izzy whisper yelled.  
"No, it's ok Allie, you have a right to be mad," Lily said, her attention back on Alec.  
"Wow really, thanks for telling me."  
"Oh, come now, are you over this by now."  
"Not in a million years you soul sucking psychopath," Alec snapped.

“Well then I think we can agree you both need some air, Jace why don’t you take Alec to go train. We can continue our tour,” Magnus said, interrupting the pair.  
“Fine, just keep her away from me,” Alec said, walking off.  
“What the hell was that,” Izzy said.


	15. Alec's Ex? part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You broke me, you broke Elis. Why,” Alec whispered.  
> “I was doing what I was taught, I didn’t know any better, you have to believe me,” Lily begged.  
> “Never again, Lily. I will never forgive you. Because you killed me, you killed me,” Alec sat in the couch watching Lily sink down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little part 2, part 3 will be the last. If you want anything please comment.

“What the hell was that about,” Jace shouted at Alec once they were in the training room. Still confused over what had happened.  
“What are you talking about,” Alec picked up a practice blade, passing one to Jace.  
“Lily, you two obviously have some history,” Jace said in disbelief.  
“Wow, well done Sherlock. How long did it take for you to figure that out.”

“Come on Alec, we tell each other everything.”  
“No, you tell me everything,” Alec corrected.  
“Fine we can just train, but don’t think this is over,” Jace sighed, getting into a fighting stance.

A couple exhausting hours later Jace left to go on his date with Clary, leaving Alec alone in the training room.  
He was cleaning some daggers when he turned to listen to the click clack of heels he knew all too well. Picking up a dagger from the table he turned around quickly and threw it at the intruder.

“Well Allie it seems you still need to work on your aim,” Lily said, holding the dagger with one hand.  
“What do you want.”  
“To talk, Alexander please you have to-,” She stepped forward but was stopped by Alec.  
“Don’t call me that, you lost the right to call me that when you sided with them,” Alec spat out the word them with a venomous tone.  
“Fine then Alec, please.”  
“Come see me in another couple years,” with that Alec walked out.

///

“Lily, you ok. I’m sorry about what happened with Alec,” Izzy said handing Lily a cup of coffee.  
“No, it’s ok. He has every right to be mad. It completely slipped my mind he was here. I’m leaving a couple days early anyway.”  
“When,” Izzy questioned.  
“Tomorrow afternoon.”  
“But I’ve enjoyed having you here.”  
“I’m sorry but at least we have today, let’s go get something to eat.”

“Alexander it’s lovely to see you, I didn’t get to see you after--,” Magnus paused thinking of the right words, “you finished training.”  
“Sorry, I needed some time to cool off,” Alec said, leaning down to kiss Magnus.  
“It’s okay, you can make it up to me by letting me get you some breakfast,” Magnus said hesitantly.  
“That sounds great let me get my jacket,” Alec walked off not missing the way Magnus’s face broke into a wide smile.

“Izzy, Lily I didn’t expect to find you here this fine morning,” Magnus said cheerfully, waiting for his and Alec’s food.  
Magnus had taken Alec to one of his favourite cafés which coincidently also happened to be one of Izzy’s favourites.  
“Just grabbing some breakfast, what’s making you so happy,” Lily asked.  
“He’s happy he’s got Alec back,” Izzy teased.  
“So, what I have a gorgeous and loving Shadowhunter by my side and I’m about to have waffles. Does life get any better,” Magnus said, laughing slightly.  
“Well you better get back to him before he comes over and sees me,” Lily said, sadly.

With that they nodded and parted. Izzy and Lily sat in a booth while Magnus took their order and walked back to the table.  
“What took you so long,” Alec said smiling.  
“Oh, nothing. Now dig in darling.”

///

“What are we going to do about Lily and Alec,” Izzy asked, sighing. She had called Magnus.  
“I don’t know if there is anything we can do. Alexander is pretty set about how he feels about her.”  
“But the way Lily talks about him, they sounded so close.”  
“Yeah, maybe too close,” Magnus said, jealously creeping into his voice.  
“Alec is gay and in love with you, don’t worry about that.”  
“Ok, because I may have a plan.”

“Alexander I’m glad you could come, please sit down,” Magnus gestured for Alec to go into the living room. Shutting the door behind him.  
“You sound so formal what’s up—” Alec walked into the living and stopped speaking when he saw Lily sitting next to Izzy on a couch.  
“What’s going on,” Alec asked, tone suddenly hostile.  
“We thought we could help you to talk things out, we’re going to be in the other room for an hour. Don’t even try to leave,”  
Magnus and Izzy walked out without another word, leaving Lily and Alec alone.

“Please Alec just talk to me,” She begged.  
“We have nothing to talk about.”

///Flashback///

Alec was sitting on his bed, next to him was a new Shadowhunter, he was 14, the same as Alec and they had gotten on well. His name was Elis and Alec started to realise that he like Elis a bit more then friends, they were sitting holding hands when Elis leaned in,

“Alexander, what are you doing,” Lily walked in and Elis pulled away quickly, falling off the bed. He ran out of the room past Lily.  
“Nothing what are you doing here.”  
“You were going to kiss him weren’t you. I’m telling.”  
“Lily please don’t. I’ll get into so much trouble,” Alec begged.  
“Ok Allie, I won’t.”  
“Promise.”  
“I promise.”

A couple days later Alec was pulled into his mother’s office, she yelled at him telling him it was wrong what he did and how he was being sent to a training camp for a punishment. He knew it was Lily that told, she was the only one apart from Elis who knew.  
He spent 4 months being shouted at, beaten and punished. When he came back he was different, he had changed. A year later and Elis had run away never to be seen again, most assumed he was dead and Alec was heartbroken. He vowed never to trust or forgive Lily ever again.

///End of Flashback///

“You broke me, you broke Elis. Why,” Alec whispered.  
“I was doing what I was taught, I didn’t know any better, you have to believe me,” Lily begged.  
“Never again, Lily. I will never forgive you. Because you killed me, you killed me,” Alec sat in the couch watching Lily sink down.

He’d broken her, just like she had broken him.


	16. Not An Update

Heyo, sorry this isn't an update, been a little stuck for ideas and busy with other stories. 

If you have any ideas or requests please comment them as i'm having a bit of writers block.

That's all thanks and as always stay awesome.


	17. Lazy Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long you going to stare at me Mags,” His voice still rough with sleep.  
> “I don’t know, I was quite enjoying the view, it was very cute,” Magnus teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, comment any requests. Please enjoy

Magnus woke up with a yawn, he sat up in bed and stretched his arms. Looking to the side he realised that Alec was still asleep. It wasn’t often that he woke up before him, Alec would usually wake up due to his Shadowhunter training and internal alarm clock.  
Magnus took this moment to look at Alec, his usually grumpy, reserved boyfriend looked much more adorable asleep. His face was scrunched up little as he gave out tiny cute snores. Each breath blowing his black hair that had grown a little longer so that in now sat over his eyes. He moved toward Magnus, one eye slowly opening.

“How long you going to stare at me Mags,” His voice still rough with sleep.  
“I don’t know, I was quite enjoying the view, it was very cute,” Magnus teased.  
“I’m not cute, I’m a highly trained, professional and deadly Shadowhunter,” Alec said rolling over and mumbling into the pillow.  
“Of course, you are love,” Alec blushed from Magnus’s nickname, still not use to it after all this time.

“As appealing as lying in bed all day sounds we do have things to do.”  
“No, leave me be,” Alec said, holding onto the covers. It was rare that he slept in and he wanted to savour this moment.  
“Come on, don’t make me make you.”  
“I’d like to see you try.”

Taking that as a challenge, Magnus lifted Alec out the bed bridal style. Carrying him into the bathroom, he placed a scowling Alec on the edge of the bathtub.  
“I hate you.”  
“Aww, I love you too,” Magnus said, he walked over to the sink; washing his face and wetting a face cloth.  
“What are you doing with that,” Alec asked, pointing to the cloth.  
“Cleaning you up,” Magnus gently wiped Alec’s face clean, “I’ll go get changed you finish up in here okay,” Magnus bent down placing a small kiss on Alec’s forehead before walking out the bathroom.

By the time Alec had pulled himself out of the bathroom, Magnus had gotten changed and laid out Alec’s clothes for him. As Alec changed, he made the bed. Both of them working in their own sort of harmony.  
With promises of coffee and food Magnus lured Alec out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen.

“You make coffee and I’ll get started on French toast,” Alec said, getting ingredients out of the fridge.  
They worked around each other, Magnus making coffee in Alec’s favourite mug which said I’m tired and I hate you. Putting his coffee in his favourite mug that had three checkboxes, sassy, fabulous and gay which were all ticked.

“Come help me, watch this while I make more,” Alec instructed.  
“Yes sir,” Magnus mock saluted Alec.

By the time they were done they had perfectly cooked French toast and great coffee.  
They took their food into the lounge, sitting on the couch eating. They put on face off, a show they both enjoyed. Magnus liking the make-up and drama aspect while Alec loved the designs and themes used. They sat in a comfortable silence, eating while making an occasional comment about what they saw.

When they had finished Alec took the dishes into the kitchen, loading the dishwasher. He jumped slightly when he felt Magnus’s arms wrap around him.  
“Hello Love,” Magnus said, enjoying the shiver and faint blush Alec got whenever he used that nickname.

“Come on, let’s go sit on the couch,” Alec said, pulling Magnus’s hand; pulling him into the living room.  
“Whatever you want love,” Magnus emphasised the nickname.  
“God you’re the worst you know.”

They settled back into the couch, Alec sitting in Magnus’s lap, leaning back. Magnus rested his head on Alec’s shoulder.  
“I love you,” Magnus whispered, kissing Alec’s neck sweetly.  
“I love you too,” Alec shifted slightly so he could kiss Magnus.

For once their morning wasn’t interrupted by the buzzing of a phone or a client. Just peace and quiet. Alec and Magnus basked in it, enjoying each other’s company.


End file.
